gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yardies
Name Why don't we call them the East Liberty Yardies? because their from the east sides of liberty. -- User:Gtafan310 : How about East Island Yardies? If I do say so myself, it has a particular ring to it. Bluesboyjr 14:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Where does the name come from? I'm really sure that the names'Hillside Posse' nor Jamaican Posse were mentioned in GTA IV. However, in GTA: Chinatown Wars, during Melanie Mallard's Factory Fun mission, they are called Yardies. Would this be their real name? -- Master Sima Yi 08:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Huang's GPS under his drug trade app, shows a list of gangs, Yardies are listed under "Hillside Posse". ChanJaoming 08:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No they're not. They are called Yardies there as well. -- Master Sima Yi 13:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::That's odd. I've got the Nintendo DS version, and it just says Jamaicans. --Bluesboyjr 13:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Couldn't recall, but I know they're called Hillside Posse some time during Chinatown Wars.ChanJaoming 15:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I know they're not :P. I've completed all missions again in one day, looking closely at the cutscene texts and never have they been called Hillside Posse. I'm really sure that we need to move this to Yardies. -- Master Sima Yi 15:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::yes they are clearly called yardies not the hillside posse someone should change this hillside posse or jamaican posse are false names :::::::Yardies is already name for same gang in GTA III era. In my version of CW they called Jamaicans, so Jamaican Posse will be the best name for article. Also, Yardies is the name for UK type of this gang, and Jamaican Posse is the name for New York one. Orto Dogge 20:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::May be Master Sima Yi likes to write so much, than forgot how to read, but some people, including me, already said, that another name for the gang is JAMAICANS. Yardies aldready name for GTA III era, so perfect name would be Jamaicans or Jamaican Posse.--Orto Dogge 11:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The name "Jamaicans" doesn't sound very official as a gang name, it would be like moving the Algonquin Triads to "Chinamen". One would suppose that it was used in GTA CW as the gang had no official name. It has been said before on this wiki that when an offical name is lacking, the most used unofficial name should be the name of the article, suggesting that "Hillside Posse" should be used as it is by the GTA community, supposedly. The gang was named as the "Yardies" in the PSP bonus missions, so perhaps "Hillside Yardies" to distinguish the gang from the Uptown Yardies? --Bluesboyjr 15:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: But "Hillside" is still unofficial name. It would be better as "Hillside Posse" than. How about "Jamaican Posse", "Yardies Posse" or "Jamaican Yardies"? ::::::::::: How about we just call them Yardies, the name Rockstar has given us for them, and leave it like that? And Orto Dogge, maybe you shouldn't belittle other people so damn much and maybe I already know that they are called "Uptown Yardies", not "Yardies". -- Master Sima Yi 06:06, May 8, 2010 :::::::::::(UTC) ::::::::::: How about the Jamaican Yardies, and have them be referred to as the "Yardies" when talking about them through the storyline. People then we'll know what we're talking about. NYYankees333 22:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Jamaican Yardies would be a bit silly; the whole point of Yardies is that they come from Jamaica - it would be like saying "Chinese Triads". How about the Broker Yardies? I know it doesn't have much of a ring to it, but it's the best I can come up with and it distinguishes them from the other Yardies. --Bluesboyjr 15:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Yardies in general is an incorrect term for the West Indian criminal gangs that appear in GTA4, simply because in the main games they're called West Indian criminal gangs, and never once referred to as "The Yardies" outside of GTA 3. The entire 5 families are referred to as "The Mob," and the Irish Mob is referred to as "Irish American Killers," while all the assorted African American gangs are just called "African Americans." I am strongly against that move suggestion for one reason, and one reason alone. The Yardies in GTAIII are a seperate entity. The West Indian criminals in Chinatown Wars are also referred to as "Jamaicans," so the term "Yardie" never once comes up in any 4 of the games set within the current Liberty City.D16x 09:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Don't you have the Chinatown Wars PSP version? They are referred to as "Yardies" all the time. -- Master Sima Yi 14:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, I have the original Nintendo DS version. I also used GameFAQs as a 3rd party reference, on top of my first hand experience. There's alot of debate over this, and I agree that "Jamaicans" just sounds wrong, and "Yardies" can create some continuity confusion. It's of my humble opinion that they should be referred to as "West Indian criminal gangs," and the reason being is, I personally think the Russian Mafia page looks like trash.D16x 18:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, I have both the DS and PSP versions. What about we move this page to Yardies in GTA IV Era and, well, the other page is called Uptown Yardies, maybe move it to Yardies in GTA III Era?. Are you okay with that? -- Master Sima Yi 19:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I think titling the Uptown Yardies page, "Uptown Yardies," while calling the GTA IV era just "Yardies" is acceptable if they're called so in certain versions of Chinatown Wars. That seems like it'd work best to avoid confusion. But again, just my opinion. On a side note, is there a chance anyone has iPhone version of Chinatown Wars, and could throw some weight in on this discussion?D16x 23:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::My friend has the iPod Touch version, and I recall that they are called Yardies there as well, if I remember correctly. I'm pretty sure though. -- Master Sima Yi 06:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I have the PSP version, and I do remember that in one mission, they were referred to as the Yardies, but in the drturf map, they are referred to as the Hillside Posse. I say that the title should remain as it is. Paul H K 14:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure that they're referred to as Hillside Posse in GTA IV. And I can say that because I'm playing GTA IV RIGHT NOW. So, leave the name as it is. Soap-Mactavish What the hell kinda name is Soap? 04:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I always called them Jamaican Mafia Jeansowaty2 (talk) 11:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 ::::::::::::::::::This gang can not be called Yardies because ONLY Jamaican gangs from the UK are called Yardies. Not gangs from America.~Strangle hold Real life customs are of absolutely no relevance to game canon. This gang is never called "Hillside Posse", or anything other than "Jamaicans" or "Yardies". -- 20:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Affiliations Petrovic Family Again, AS I SAID, if ONE member of the gang is affiliated with a leader of another gang, doesn't mean that the two whole gangs have to be affiliated as well. And Orto Dogge, maybe you haven't noticed it yourself yet, but you tend to think that your own personal opinion is fact, as you have written in your last Summary of your edit on this page(see "Work on your argumentation if you want people pay attention on what you say. And that's not me, who need some lessons about missions in multiplayer. Jamaicans and Petrovics work together."), though I really think that I have the same problem as well. Now to get back to the what I was saying. For example, Niko was affiliated with Jon Gravelli. But that doesn't mean that he is affialited with the whole gang. Niko isn't affiliated with Roy Zito or Sammy Bottino. And if you see some Gambettis walk around (rarely spawn in Broker), they will still attack Niko if they are provoked. And anyways, Little Jacob helped Niko to attack Dimitri's men in Russian Revolution, and Dimitri was affiliated with Petrovic. Also, Niko helped Real Badman in his random encounter to kill some Russians. They might as well be Petrovic's men. We should rather have a discussion over this rather than an edit war, as we both don't risk getting banned if we do it this way. -- Master Sima Yi 06:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : In America, if two members of a seperate gang work together, even without the assistance of the entire gang(in real life, gangs work as individuals when it comes to making money unless it's an operation that needs manpower, security, observation, and an overseer behind it.), they are affiliating gangs, because those two individuals work together. Even if they do not work together constantly, as long as they are not killing each other openly in the streets, they are affiliates. If you as an individual work with an organization, you ARE an affiliate of that gang until business ties are severed openly. This usually happens with a betrayal. Actually, that's not even in just America, it's like that all over the world. Haven't you seen the movie "Pusher"?D16x 09:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I do agree that "Jamaicans' doesn't sound right but thats what they call them "Hillside Posse" sounds made up and Yardies is a possible name although the term "Yardie" simply is reffering to someone who is from jamaica that doesn't really mean thats there gang name in gta chinatown wars the are called jamaicans, i know it doesn't sound very offical but if you look at gta vice city the haitian gang are called "Haitians" and the cuban gang are called "Cubans". : D16x, you are entirely wrong when you say that just because one individual in a group associates with another member from a different group means that those two gangs are affiliated. In actuality, street gangs very rarely allow members to do business with people from other groups unless specifically ordered by someone higher up. Those people that do so without permission are usually thrown out for good (some other things might happen to them as well). This is a safety measure because if someone in your group starts getting close to another gang, there is a high possibility of betrayal or you getting busted if that other gang starts to bring the heat down on themselves. So no, the only time street gangs consider themselves 'affiliated' with another group is if they actually do serious business with them, and not if one guy goes over and has a few drinks or pushes a bit of product on someone from another organization. I'm speaking from personal experience, here, so don't try to pull some bullshit information out of a movie or something to tell me I'm wrong. With relevance to this wiki, we should not list two gangs as affiliated with eachother unless they have conducted official business with eachother, or helped each other out in a turf war or something. LyHungViet 23:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) They are called Jamiacan Posse in GTA IV. I dont know where the name "Hillside Posse" came from. just because there turf is on hillside doesnt mean they should be called that. Yardies or Jamaican posse are good. I dont have CTW so I dont know what they call it. Can it be the Yardies from gta lcs and 3? Yeap, haven't you heard of the Yardies From gta 3 and gta lcs? Maybe jacob is the new leader? AND Why do they actually help you when you get attacked by people? The GTA III era is not canon to the GTA IV era.--Collie Kaltenbrunner 09:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) jamaicain posse : street gang or mafia ? hello did someone tell if the jamaicain posse or a street gang or a mafia ? because they based in the real life jamaicain posse is a mafia of the racket I would say they are more like a crinimal orginzation than a street gang. The real life Jamaican Posse was/is very organizaed and so was the Hillside Posse in GTA IV. They were able to take on the Russians. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okJxZMfFJTY So yeah the Jamaican Posse is more of a crinimal organization than a regular street gang or Mafia. ~Strangle hold It's Yardies, not Hillside Posse There was so much of a discussion about it, but page still wasn't renamed. The name Hillside Posse was NEVER mentioned in game. The only name for gang was "Yardies" in Chinatown Wars. We not just should, but we MUST remove this shameful name "Hillside Posse" and rename the page to "Yardies". GTA Wiki is too serious for made up names. Orto Dogge (talk) 20:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC)